The present invention relates generally to access systems and more specifically to integration of the video in an access system.
Access systems generally include a locking mechanism and an access device to operate the locking device, for example, a key in a lock. In electronic systems, a controller is coupled to and controls the locking mechanism and responds to the access device. This access device may be a key pad, a key or a token, such as a card. In security control systems, video cameras are provided. Such a system known as BASIS is available from Best Access Systems of Indianapolis, Indiana. A security control system is illustrated in FIG. 1 as including a plurality of access sensors at each of the doors connected to a common access control panel by twisted pair wires and communicating with a central management system. The video cameras are also connected by a coaxial cable to a video switch also connected to the management system. A separate monitor may be provided. The cameras and each of the access sensors and controllers are in separate housings and displaced from each other. If the cameras are visible to provide another level of deterrence, they also identify the location of the cameras such that they can be compromised.
An integrated access system of the present invention includes an access device, a locking mechanism, a sensor, a controller coupled to the sensor and the locking mechanism and controlling the locking mechanism in response to the access device being detected by the sensor and a video device capturing images of the presenter of the access device. A housing contains at least the sensor and the video device. The controller may also be in the same housing.
The controller is coupled to the video device to coordinate the captured image and data generated when the access is presented. The data generated may include time and date. The controller also identifies and verifies the access device and the data may include the identity of the access device.
There is a storage device for the captured images and the controller coordinates a captured image in the storage device preceding the presentation of the access device by a predetermined period. The predetermined period may be a specific time period, for example, less than two seconds in a continuous storage device or may be a function of the storage device, for example, a first in, last out memory. Thus, the period may be defined by the cycle and length of the memory. The system can also include a transceiver coupled to the controller to transmit data and the coordinated image to a central location.
The housing includes a translucent panel and the video device is concealed behind the translucent panel. The translucent panel may be, for example, smoke glass or a one way mirror. The video device is preferably a camera mounted on the circuit board. The video device includes a wide angle lens. The power source may be a battery in the housing or an external source. The controller may include a wake up circuit response to a proximity detector to control the coupling of the power supply to the controller. The housing is an escutcheon of the lock mechanism and the handle of the lock mechanism extends through the escutcheon.
The integrated access system may also include an access device, locking mechanism and a video camera capturing images of the presenter of the access device and a controller coupled to the locking mechanism and the video device and controls the locking mechanism and coordinates the captured image and data generated when the access device is presented. The locking mechanism and the video device do not necessarily have to be in the same housing.
Storage is provided to store captured images. The controller selects and coordinates the captured image in the storage device preceding the presentation of the access device by a predetermined period of time for continuous storage of captured images. As previously discussed, this may be a function of the storage or a preselected period of less than two seconds. The data generated includes time and data and may also include data of the identity of the access device determined by the controller. The access device may be one of or more of a key, card with data and a code entered on a keypad coupled to the controller. A transmitter is coupled to the controller and transmits data and the coordinated image to the central location.
The integrated system may also include a locking mechanism, a video device and a housing containing the locking mechanism and the video device. This integrated system has a translucent panel in the housing and the video device is behind the translucent panel. The housing includes a escutcheon of the locking device and the handle of the locking extends through the escutcheon. A transmitter coupled to the video device transmits images to a central location.